


Golden Passions

by Pervy_Nerd



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, F/M, Jasper Jordan lemon, Jasper Jordan smut, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Nerd/pseuds/Pervy_Nerd
Summary: As the new wife of a wealthy millionaire, you are thrust into a foreign world of high stakes and shiny new toys. Amongst all your new things, is a team of mysterious help. One butler, in Particular, has caught your eye.
Relationships: Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Jasper Jordan/Original Female Character(s), Jasper Jordan/You
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Suddenly your life had been transformed. You now wore the most luxurious dresses money could buy. You were surrounded by marble pillars, modeled after the exotic Roman colosseums your Mr. talked so much about. He promised to take you there one day. To take you across the world. To show you the best the world had to offer. From the moment you said, "I do" your world was filled with sparkling surroundings. Everything shined and shimmered.

"Only the best, for my beautiful bride." Your Mr. Cooed, brushing aside a strain of hair from your face. Even his eyes sparkled as he gazed upon his new wife. Such a wonder, a beauty. Breathtaking, he called you. What a trophy. The perfect trophy. That is what you were. He would mount you in his home and show you off to his colleagues. Other older gentleman with too much money than they knew what to do with. So they bought themselves, wives. You sat in the car, a magical machine you couldn't believe how many your new husband had. Your heel dressed feet, and legs swung over your husband's legs. One of his hands on your lower back, the other on your knee.

He wasn't elderly, not just yet. Verging on the age of fifty. He was an aged millionaire who brought home the perfect young bride. You sat, energetic and wide-eyed with some sense of innocence in his lap. You watched as the chauffeur drove down the isolated road, until out from behind the trees of the surrounding woods, peaked the top of a building. As you got closer and closer, your heart dropped.

"That...that can't be it." You spoke, in surprise. Pointing to the enormous mansion that slowly revealed itself. You looked to your Mr. He simply nodded.

"That is. Your new home."

"Why, that's not a home! That's a castle!" Your voice was soft but excited. He chuckled.

"Then you may call this castle your home. For you are now my Queen." He flirted, kissing your hand. A smile stretched across your face. You hugged him tightly. Yes, this marriage was most certainly the right decision on your part. Never again would you have to worry about a thing. You would live out the rest of your days as American Royalty. Even if it was beside this aging King. He was a King never the less. Once the car stopped, you were escorted out of the car by another man. A butler, smiling as he welcomed you by your new name.

"Welcome, Mrs. Gould." His smile was bright, and his voice was gentle. Charming.

"Thank you, Monty." Mr. Gould addressed him as he stepped out of the car and stood beside you. He took you by the waist and stepped up the numerous steps leading up to the huge wooden, and gold accented front door. It was opened to you, two maids stood there with smiles. "Darling, these are the two head maids. Raven, and Harper. They will tend to your every whim." The girls nodded their heads with smiles. You didn't know what to say. Another two men stood opposite of them. "John, the gardener. And Jaspe. He works alongside Monty." John shook your hand, and when you turned, you were struck.

Time slowed down, as a gloved hand held yours. You followed it all the way to his tanned skin. His strick jawline, and high cheekbones. His brown locks fell under his earlobes. It appeared soft. Once your eyes met his deep brown ones, you felt something in your heart jump. Even his eyes sparkled unlike anything else you'd ever seen before in your life. Jasper. His name was Jasper. Your butler. His plump lips curled into a soft and gentle smile. You almost felt unable to look away from him. You'd only just met the young man, but already you wanted to do nothing else but have him present.

"Welcome mistress." His voice was just as sweet as his eyes. You couldn't do much but nod as your husband pulled you into the mansion. The building opened up into a grand hall. Perfect for parties, Mr. Gould noted. He encouraged you to hold as many parties as you like. Truly a sight to behold. The floors were so clean, you can gaze down at your own reflection. The ceilings, covered with intricately sculpted squares that are either gold or decorated with the material. Up the main staircase, you are shown more and more rooms as Monty follows behind. He's practically in your husband's shadow as he watches the two of you. As the grand tour continues, he often turns to Monty to ask him about something, or demand something else. The whole experience is overwhelming. You are now the proud owner of such a magnificent household. Not only that, but that is not the only property your dear Mr. owns. Your Mr. also owns a quaint but still luxurious, cabin on the seashore upstate. As well as an apartment in the city, for when he is called in to attend to business. Which, Monty playfully warns.

"The master of the household is often absent from his castle mistress." Gould gives a small chuckle and turns back to you.

"I suppose it will be up to you to run this place while I am away. Of course, you are always welcome to join me on my trips. Though, I doubt you would take much interest in my affairs. It's rather complicated." He pats your back affectionately. "Not for your sort." You look around the master bedroom, ignoring his comment.

"Mr. Gould." You snap to attention when you hear that soft voice. "Mr. Astor is calling for you. Shall I leave him a message?" Jasper stands at the door, partially leaning in. Your heart skips a beat. Never have you been so attracted to a stranger. You try to brush these thoughts aside. You're a married woman.

"Ah, no, I'll take the call. Excuse me, my dear. Monty." He bows his head to you as a small farewell and walks off with Monty. Jasper stays, standing in the door, awkwardly. You try to advert your attention elsewhere. Around the room once more.

"I welcome you again Mrs. Gould." His voice almost cracks. You're not aware, but he can't help but stare at you.

"Oh, Y/N. My name is Y/N." You encourage with a soft smile. He looks down at the floor, almost uncomfortable.

"It would be, inappropriate to call you by your first name mistress." The word mistress rolls off his tongue so perfectly. You nod.

"Of course. My apologies."

"No, no. The apology is all mine mistress." He bows his head slightly in subservience. He looks you in the eyes once more. You feel a pull towards him. As though some unseen force is pulling you closer, and closer towards him. Before you can take a step further. "Excuse me." He blurts out before quickly turning and leaving you alone. You look to your bed and your suitcases which have been placed on a chair in front of the fireplace. You begin unpacking your clothes, at which point your husband walks in once again. He tells you not to worry about unpacking. Harper will do that for you.

"I hope, my humble abode is to your liking." He jokes.

"Howard...It's more magical than I ever imagined." You sigh gleefully. He takes you in his arms and begins kissing your cheek before the two of you are whisked away to dinner. Which, of course, is presented by Jasper. You can hardly keep your eyes off him, he's utterly adorable. More than adorable, he's...ridiculously handsome. When you're finished with your meal, and the moon rises high in the sky. You retire with your husband, Howard.

"Darling, you haven't seen my white laced glove, have you?" You question, looking around the room curiously. How could such a thing go missing? You hadn't worn them that day. You hadn't touched them since you packed them in the first place.

"No my dear. Now, come to bed. Tomorrow, I will be having a party in your honor. And you must be well rested for the festivities." You smile.

"A party? What for?"

"For my bride, of course! I must show you off to my colleagues, and their wives. They'll turn green with envy." He pulls you to bed, proudly holding you, and staring. But does not touch you beyond that. He doesn't kiss you on the lips, he doesn't touch you like you thought a husband should. Why, the only sexual contact you had with him, was your wedding night. Nothing beyond that. And that would get real old, real fast.


	2. Chapter 2

You awoke the next morning in your king-size bed, alone. Some part of you had hoped you'd wake up to your husband. The sunlight of the warm morning illuminated your large master bedroom. You stretched and rubbed the sleep out of your eyes. Never before had you slept so well. Perhaps it was the sill sheets or the expensive mattress made for royalty. You dressed in a lovely day dress and took your time doing your hair and makeup. After all, it was one of your duties now. As the wife of Howard Gould, you were expected to give a stunning presentation. There was a knock at the door.

"Mrs?" A man's voice came from behind. "May I come in?"

"Oh! Yes, yes. Come in." Jasper slowly opened the door and entered. Be greeted you formally, and stood up tall and at attention as his eyes flickered over you.

"Mr. Gould has asked that I fetch you. He has guests."

"I'll be right down." You smiled, your heart fluttering at just the sight of him. He nodded his head, before turning to leave. Only to stop by the door, and look back at you. His eyes traveled up your body as you turned to check your reflection in the mirror.

"If I may be so bold, Mrs." His voice was shaky, nervous. "You look divine." You turned to him, your lips parting in shock. He swallowed, not being able to believe he had spoken so out of turn. So, inappropriate. His cheeks went bright pink, as he went red.

"Thank you, Jasper." You smiled again, surprised. He nodded again and closed the door behind him. You looked back at your reflection. Your heart racing in your chest as you processed the scene that just played. You stood a little straighter. A little more, proud. As you walked out into the hall and into the main room. You walked down the steps as Mr. Gould noticed you.

"There she is!" He shouted, holding a drink up in your direction. Before him, a handful of men, all over the age of 40. With wives about your age on their arms. "My beautiful wife!" You smiled brightly as you made your way closer to him. He wrapped an around you and held you close. "This, my comrades is the new Mrs. Howard Gould."

"You can call me Y/N." You shyly spoke with the same smile.

"My my, what a prize you've got there." One of his colleagues commented.

"Indeed. A gorgeous specimen." Another leaned forward before his wife angrily, but gently bat him with a "hmph!"

"Darling, why don't you ladies stay here. While the um, men, step into the parlor for a drink?" He let go of you and walked away with his little group of old businessmen. Leaving you and your fellows wives in the same room, alone. Other than Jasper, who stood tall against a wall. There, if needed. You glanced to look at him every now and again. As he watched you.

"Well, Y/N, you've certainly caught yourself a fat cat." One of the girls chuckled, she introduced herself as she sat on a gold lined couch. Oleta Melone. She turned her head to Jasper. "A drink." She demanded. Jasper quickly nodded before moving to another room to fetch it for her.

"Indeed. What a lucky one you are." The second girl agreed. "I'm Alice. Pitson's wife."

"A pleasure." You continued to smile. Trying to be the best hostess you could.

"You'll be seeing a lot of us from now on. The men get together at least once a week. We know this house better than you do." The third girl, Dia. She walked around the room, her heels clicking against the marble.

"Pay them no mind, Y/N. They're just jealous. They all tried to grab your husband before settling for theirs. Before you came along of course." The final girl, Clarke spoke. Jasper entered the room, grabbing your attention again. You watched him give each wife a drink. Including you. You took it from his gloved hand, your heart skipped a beat when his fingers just grazed yours. He exited again to put away the tray.

"I suppose he is quite the catch." You spoke, and the girls laughed. You were confused. Was a wife not supposed to talk up her husband?

"Indeed he is." Oleta chuckled before taking a drink. Clarke scolded her.

"I don't understand, what was so funny?"

"There's no need to pretend with us, dear. We're all in the same boat." Alice spoke.

"Only some people's boats are nicer than others." Oleta poked.

"You're new, but you'll learn," Clarke reassured.

"Learn what?"

"The tricks of the trade." Dia sang, raising up her glass.

"How to keep a secret."

"The wife of a rich man must be cunning." Alice and Oleta spoke one after the other with grins on their perfectly painted faces.

"I'm...confused." You sat down in a chair and crossed your ankles.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, have you?"

"I guess not."

"You think, you've hit it big. You've married yourself a King and now you'll live happily ever after in paradise?" Oleta spoke, condescending. "Well, there's no such this as paradise. Not even for us rich folks. Especially us wives."

"Hush, Oleta. You'll scare her." Clark scolded.

"You've married yourself, an infertile." Dia blurted.

"A what?"

"Your husband, he's infertile. It means, he cannot give you a child. Nor does he have much of a desire to produce one." Alice crossed her legs and took a drink.

"H-How do you know this?" You asked.

"His wife before you, she told us."

"Not the first one to have told us either." Oleta giggled.

"How many wives has Howard had?" The girls shrugged.

"We're not entirely sure."

"You're the fourth since I've been around." Oleta was the eldest of the group. Closest age to her husband than the others. In her thirties.

"What happened to them?" The room went silent for a moment.

"Y/N. As wives, of the rich man, you must know. We are disposable. They do not marry us for our hearts but for our bodies. Our appearance. It takes very little for a rich man to divorce you."

"Or kill you," Oleta muttered.

"Oleta!" Clarke shouted.

"What? It's true!"

"We don't know that for sure!"

"Killed?" Your eyes went wide.

"His last wive...past away young. Under mysterious circumstances. It was written off as a rare illness." Alice continued. The room went silent again. As if a moment, just for her.

"But that shouldn't stop you from having fun!" Oleta encouraged.

"Oh yes! Don't be afraid to...venture out." Again, they made everything so confusing.

"I...don't-"

"We are sexual creatures just as men are, Y/N. Your husband is incapable of treating you as such. Most of ours are."

"You mean...you're having an affair?" Each girl nodded, some with a smile. You gasped.

"Don't be so old fashioned! There is no shame in keeping yourself, healthy. After all, no rich man can have a sickly wife!" Dia chimed. "Young men make incredible lovers." She whispered.

"There's no need to be shy around us with that sort of thing. My lover is our gardener." Alice smiled.

"Mine is our pool boy," Dia whispered, loudly.

"My husband's adult son is better than he'll ever be." Oleta grinned. That was the only one you found to be to a little, wrong. The three turned to Clarke.

"And have you nabbed that stallion yet?" Dia asked. Clarke looked down and smiled, shyly. She looked back and nodded slowly. The group of girls went up in celebration.

"Finally! You've had your eye on him for years! What was his name again?"

"Bellamy." She squeaked.

"Congratulations." You joined in, trying to be accepted. The conversation brought something to mind. You looked around and found Jasper standing and waiting. As would be common from that point on. Your cheeks went pink again. If, they encouraged you to cheat on your husband. Perhaps...no. No no no. You had always promised yourself to be a loyal and good wife. For whoever you married. Even if, he couldn't satisfy you. Even with this in mind, a part of you would bet that Jasper could. He may have been sweet, and innocent, but behind that, you imagined a passionate frenzy.

The rest of the day ended with a grand party thrown by your husband in your honor. Large groups of people arrived. You were swimming in a pool of strangers that covered nearly every inch of the house. All dressed in sparkling evening wear. After your Mr. made a toast, you wiggled your way into a secluded hallway. You took deep breathes as you finished your champaign to dull your nerves. Your moment was interrupted when you heard quick footsteps down the hallway. You snapped up to attend, to find Jasper rushing down the hallway. Poor boy had been working his ass off all night for your guests along with the rest of the staff. He paused when he saw you. He stopped right in front of you. His eyes met yours, and you froze again. Why were you so struck by this young man? He was a butler for christ's sake.

"May I take that away for you, Mrs?" He asked. You shook yourself awake. You looked down at the empty glass in your hand.

"Oh, yes. Please." He bowed his head as he took it from you. He took a few steps away, before stopping. You watched him, confused. Before he quickly turned back and in one swift motion Jasper's lips were on yours and his free hand was on your waist, pulling you into him. Immediately your eyes closed and you kissed back. As if by instinct. Sparks flew in your heart, and your mind went entirely blank. Nothing else mattered other than the softness of his lips, and the way he held you. He pulled away and exhaled. Your eyes kept close, as he rested his head against yours. You felt a fire growing in your stomach. As a loud sound was made from the main room. Jasper's eyes shot open, and he turned in that direction. His heart racing a thousand miles an hour. Beating so fast, so hard, it stung. He just wanted you, as you wanted him. He couldn't explain why. Neither could you. He looked back at you for a second before he rushed off. You wouldn't see him again for the rest of the night.

The next morning, you woke up alone once again. Your husband had gone. But you awoke to find a beautiful white rose lay on your bedside table. Left by no one else but your lover boy.


	3. Chapter 3

From that night forward, your life had completely changed. For about a month, you struggled with the idea of cheating. However, the idea gave you the most amazing sensation. One look at Jasper and you went weak in the knees. After all, a month of nothing but a peck on the cheek, and hugs will do that to a girl. You were in desperate need of a lover. But glances at one another from afar with the man wasn't going to be enough.

After that passionate kiss in the hallway, there was no going back. He would leave you flowers all over the house. Not a bouquet, or anything fancy. A simple rose, or lily on a flat surface. Or he would simply bring it with him when he served you your afternoon drink.

"Mrs." You heard him call from across the room. You looked up from your desk, in your own office. It was less of an office and more of your own isolated room. You spent a large amount of your day there, writing to your friends and family. Or thank you notes to your new 'friends' your husband surrounded you with. The girls came over at least once a week. And you started to warm up to them. They were funny at the least, they bickered like sisters. You felt apart of a small family with them.

"Come in, Jasper." You answered, watching him enter with the tray. He walked straight across the marble floor, and to your desk. Where he set down the glass and a small tray of fruit. After which, he laid down a red rose. Your heart skipped a beat, and you smiled. Trying to keep yourself from blushing too hard. You looked up at him, as he gave you the sweetest and the gentlest smile that was ever given to you. You wanted nothing more than to kiss him. Wanted nothing more than to have him in your arms. Yet, the little bit of a conscious you still had kept you from doing so. The drawn-out eye contact ended when Jasper bowed his head and left the room. You watched his tail coat sway behind him as he walked.

That night, the girls and their husbands returned once your husband returned from his day's work. Again, you and the girls were left alone in the parlor. Normally, Jasper would have waited on you ladies. But tonight, he waited on the men. Harper, took care of you that night. Normally a maid would never. But your other butlers were busy at the moment.

"So, Y/N, tell us..." Oleta started, with her third drink of the night in her hand. It had quickly become apparent that she was partial to alcohol. "Have you taken a lover yet? Or are you still holding out for no one but your foolish husband?" The girls giggled, as did you.

"Well...I wouldn't call him a lover just yet but...I'm afraid I do have my eye on someone." You confess. All the girl's eye lit up with surprise and curiosity.

"Who?"

"Who! Yes, who?"

"Do tell. We can keep your secret!"

"We've kept all of ours for so long," Oleta commented as the rest of them begged. You shook your head with a smile, playing coy. Dia looked away for a moment, and then snapped her fingers in the air. She pointed to you as she shouted.

"It's that butler boy! Isn't it?" She practically shouted! The room filled with gasps and excited chatting among them.

"What gave you that idea?" You were shocked she knew.

"The way you make eyes at him. You better be careful if you plan to continue. Acting suspicious will give it away." Dia warned.

"Uh! He's simply adorable Y/N! You must tell us every detail when you seal the deal." Alice exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not sure if I can go through with it. I always promised myself I'd be the best wife I could be and-" You were cut off.

"This has nothing to do with being a good wife! As long as you keep the house from burning down, and you look the part. You are being a good wife. Your role is to play the part. You don't have to BE the part." Clarke reassured.

"Our duty as women is to ourselves before all else!" Oleta smiled as she finished her drink.

"But it's the perfect crime! You never have to worry about your lover sneaking in and out of the house! And because he's your butler, he is sworn to secrecy!" Alice fantasized. "If only one of my butlers were as appealing as yours is." Her eyes lit up. "Perhaps you could allow me to borrow him from time to time!"

"Not a chance." The girls laughed. That was it. You had made up your mind. You were going to seduce your butler. Just, how you were going to do that still was a question. A week went by, and you still had no idea. That was until your husband was called out of town for work.

"Darling! I'm off!" He called from the front door as Monty assisted in putting on his jacket. You scampered down the stairs.

"Oh dear! Must you go?" You put on a show. "I'll be a reck without you! My first time, alone in this big ol' mansion." He chuckled and kissed you on the cheek.

"You'll be just fine my dear. You'll have the staff to keep you company. Have the girls over, hell, a party if you wish while I'm away!" He shouted, with a soft grasp of your arm. He looked down at his pocket watch. "Now, I must be off. I'll have Raven draw you a rose petal bath to calm your nerves. I'll return within a few weeks. Fret not my dear, I will write to you. Farwell." You watched him walk down the front steps of the house and into a car before the chauffeur drove off. You waved as the car disappeared into the woods surrounding your home. You turned into the main room as Monty closed the door behind you.

"I will draw you your bath now, Mrs." Raven bowed her head before she walked off. Yes. Yes, this was perfect. A hot bath. Your husband out of town for weeks. This was the perfect timing. Once your bath was ready, you entered the luxurious bathroom and began to undress. The bathtub filled, as the water went cloudy with a mixture of expensive salts and perfumes. On top, Raven had sprinkled red rose petals. Apparently, the wife before you adored these kinds of baths. You could see why. You stepped into the warm water and sighed happily. Not too long after, you called Raven back in. "Yes, Mrs?"

"Have Jasper fetch me a drink, won't you?"

"Jasper Mrs?" She asked, a little bit confused.

"Yes." And with that, she turned and shut the door behind her. A sly smile across her lips. Raven was smart. Too smart to be where she was. Not too long after, you heard a knock on the door. You jumped slightly, not truly prepared as you thought you were. You took a few deep breaths before you answered. "Come in." The door slowly creaked open, and Jasper came in. His eyes fixed on the tile floor. Sweet boy, trying to be respectful and polite.

"Your drink Mrs." His voice was clearly nervous.

"Bring it to me. And, close the door, won't you?" You requested. He cleared his throat, before stepping in and closing the door behind him. Still, trying to keep his eyes away, and shuffled to you before handing you the glass. "Thank you, darling." You took just a sip before putting it aside on a table next to you. Jasper's eyes glued to the floor, with his hands behind his back. He stole small glances of your water hidden body.

"Anything else Mrs?" His breathing became labored, and he struggled to keep himself from getting an erection. Though, he failed miserably. You hummed in thought.

"I suppose, there is one thing..." You muttered. You looked up at him, and though you tried to keep your composer. Your, seductive tone. It was slipping. You just wanted him. There was no such thing as a more perfect moment. "You." He froze.

"Pardon me?"

"I desire, you." You took this time, to stand from the bath. The milky water ran down your figure. Highlighting you perfectly. Some rose petals stuck to your skin. Perfect, considering the gifts Jasper had been leaving you. He couldn't help himself. His eyes went wide as his eyes glided across your body. He realized he was staring, and tightly shut his eyes.

"Mrs." He went to argue, but, he couldn't bring himself to. Since the day he saw you step out of that vehicle, he'd been head over heels for you. He cursed himself for his affections towards you. All he wanted was you. Mind, body, and soul. The nights he spent thinking about you, like this, were many. You watched him stare at you with those deep brown eyes you studied.

"Join me?" You purred. You looked up to his eyes and swallowed before he finally gave in. Quickly, he started to remove his clothes. With shaking hands, in a rush, he removed his tie. His tailcoat, and vest. His button-up shirt, and the thin fabric underneath that. Leaving him shirtless. You bit your lip and smiled as his body was revealed to you. Never had you seen a more attractive figure. Once he was completely naked, he paused and looked at you again with wide eyes. "Oh my..." you gasped before he approached you. His lithe hands reached up and held the back of your neck to pull you into a passionate kiss. Automatically your hands were all over one another's. You couldn't pull away, even if you wanted to. His kisses were warm and perfect. His arms held you close, and glided over your soft body. He couldn't keep his hands off of you. The rest of the world seemed to disappear in that moment.

"Ohh Mrs." He moaned softly.

"Y/N. Please, call me Y/N." You begged him as he kissed down your neck. He gently bit and sucked, as he stepped into the warm bath with you. You sat down in the large bath, and Jasper followed you, hovering over you as he held himself over you. He kissed down your chest and groped as he lowered himself over you. You never felt so sensitive to someone's touch. You felt the tip of his cock brush against your clit and you moaned.

"Y/N." He whispered into your skin as he rubbed himself against you. It all sent a wonderful shiver down your spine. He positioned himself, before slowly thrusting into you. You felt his cock fill you perfectly, as you gasped his name. He took a moment to enjoy you, looking into your eyes with such emotion. You wrapped your arms around him as he started thrusting into you. You couldn't contain your small noises of pleasure. As he fucked you, he continued to kiss you all over. He moaned your name, along with a slur of compliments into your skin as he thrusted.

"Ohhh fuck, Jasper." You sighed, as you felt something in your stomach tighten. The pressure continued to build, and build as he fucked you passionately. Suddenly, your muscles began to contract, and a wave of pleasure and satisfaction washed over you. Never before had you felt something so intense, yet so wonderful. You cried out his name as you came around him. He grunted and kissed you with a burning passion before he too climaxed. Once he did, he held you close against him. His kisses continued as the both of you took deep breaths, and came back down to earth. Once you did, Jasper pulled out and laid down on your chest.

"I must confess, I've dreamed about this moment." His voice was once again, soft and sweet. But more relaxed than you'd ever heard before.

"As have I." You held one another close.

"I'm afraid, I've come to the realization that...I'm in love with you, Y/N." Jasper looked up at you, before you shared another tender kiss.

From that moment on, there was no going back. There was nothing that could be done to go back, and quite frankly, you didn't care. Almost all your thoughts encompassed Jasper, and your new affair. In the first week, you and Jasper could barely keep your hands off one another. To try to keep it a secret between staff, you often resorted to doing it at night. When Jasper could easily sneak over to your room. Where you enjoyed making love in the bed you shared with your husband.

One morning, you awoke to find yet another lovely flower on your bedside table. You reached for it, and admired it.

"Mrs. Gould." A voice caused you to jump. Across the room, Monty stood. A stern look on his face, and his hands behind his back.

"Monty! What in God's name are you-"

"Please, forgive my intrusion. But I must speak with you privately."

"About what?"

"Jasper." Your heart sunk. He knew. Oh lord he knew, and he was going to tell your husband.

"What about Jasper?" You tried to play it coy.

"I know." Oh god. "I know about your affair." You had a good run. "And I know about your intentions towards Jasper." It was nice while it lasted. "I will not say anything to Mr. Gould. If I were to, Jasper would lose his job, and you. And I cannot do that to him. However, by continuing this relationship you have put my best friend in danger. So I encourage you to end this now. Before it's too late."


	4. Chapter 4

Fall came surprisingly fast. The days flew by with the cool wind that surrounded your home. The time came for big fur coats and warm fireplaces. The new season called for a new wardrobe, and sense of fashion according to the girls. Your peers who taught you the in and outs of being a rich man's wife. In a short period of time, you had become quite the little charm.

Somehow, you managed to become the most convincing wife to your Mr, who adored you. He'd give you anything you asked for, and in return, you'd bless him with a peck on the cheek or lips. Rarely, did he ask for more. And the most he did ask for, was for you to sit in his lap while he read the newspaper to you and smoked his cigars. All the while, you kept your dirty little secret hidden away.

You continued with Jasper. Sharing intense moments of passion and lust often. It occurred several times a day preferably. While your husband was at work by the time you woke, Jasper would enter to bring your morning coffee. Setting the tray to the side, before quickly removing what he could of his uniform and hopping into bed with you. You loved leaving hickeys and marks on his body that only you would ever know about. He was always such a tender and sweet lover until you encouraged otherwise.

Moments, like when you were left alone in your office. Where he bent you over your desk and held your hips tightly as he thrusted you into the rich mahogany furniture. Any amount of time the two of you spent alone, no matter how small, was never wasted. Even if it was just a passionate kiss, you felt so desperate for him. One afternoon you sat with the girls as the sunset.

"So Y/N, that butler of yours..." Clarke inquired, picking up her drink from the end table. Your eyes flickered over to Jasper, who stood at attention. His eyes flickered brightly as he paid close attention to you, as he always did. "Is he, still employed by you." She hinted closely. Meaning, were you and him still continuing with your affair. You couldn't help but smile while your cheeks burned a light pink.

"He is."

"And how are his services?" She winked as the other girls giggled curiously. Awaiting an answer. You hadn't gone into detail. All they knew was that it was happening. Your smile widened and you looked down, a little shy about the fact. After all, your lover stood across the room as you spoke.

"Beyond Satisfactory." The room irrupted in laughter and girlish excitement. You noticed Jasper smile to himself before winking at you. There was something there, more than lust.

"Just be careful my dear," Oleta warned. "Your Mr. isn't exactly the forgiving type."

"Oleta." Clarke tried to hush her.

"What do you mean?" You asked, observing your friend's behavior. Alice and Dea stayed quite as they leaned against the wall of your parlor room. Oleta gazed at you intently, ignoring Clarke.

"The woman before wasn't so lucky my dear. I'll say that much." She took another drink, clearly, a little tipsy already.

"Oleta, please. Don't scare the poor girl. You're already intimidating as it is-"

"Vivian's death was no coincidence. Women just don't drop dead like that!" She insisted, turning her argumentative gaze from Clarke, to Alice and Dia, and then you. "You may have married a rich man. But you married a reckless beast. Tred lightly my dear." And with that, she took another drink and plopped herself down on the couch. You took in deep breathes. This was, upsetting, to say the least. After all, Monty had warned you. But, that was for Jasper's safety. For fear of him losing his job. Oleta was just a drunk. An angry, old drunk, who slept with her step-son. At least you weren't so cruel.

Soon Halloween was upon you, and you had thrown an extravagant costume ball in celebration of the holiday. Even your faculty was required to wear a special uniform for the occasion, which disguised them. The large party, full of drinking and music went well into the night. You, tipsy, felt needier than ever before. The crowd was loud and busy. You had lost your Howard in the house somewhere and started looking for Jaspr. He somehow was easier to find. You stepped into the kitchen where you find him, about to bring out another tray of food. But you crashed your lips into his. Completely unaware that Raven stood not even a foot away from the two of you.

Jasper leaned back in a small act of defiance since she was there. He pulled you pack, his hands on your shoulders. Raven only laughed at the two of you.

"Your secret is safe with me." She winked, before stepping out of the kitchen with a finger over her lips. Jasper gave a soft moan and took a deep breath of relaxation as you gently bit his earlobe.

"Y/N...please. It's so dangerous."

"I don't care. I want you my darling." You whispered in his ear as your hands made an effort to embrace him. He finally let up and pulled you into a separate section of the house. From the kitchen, there was a separate set of stairs that was hidden behind a door. Used for servants like himself to travel through the house without being seen. But with this party, no one was using it at that time. He started kissing you passionately, as he opened the door and layed you down on a few steps. He closed the door behind the two of you. The small space dimly lit by a few lights decorating the wall.

"Ohhh Y/N." Jasper cooed as he pulled up the skirt of your dress, and quickly pulling off your underwear. He wasted no time, as usual. Before you knew it, you were panting as his hard cock slid deep inside of you. You couldn't get enough of that feeling. Of him being so close. He burried his face in your neck as he fucked you. His thrusts were passionate and determined. Perhaps it was your tipsy state of mind, but you came easily within a matter of minutes. He followed a few after and shook himself from the afterglow. He fixed himself before he looked down at you. You smiled up at him, your cheeks red with alchohol, and your body weak with pleasure. He was hovering over you still when there was a loud sound behind you, and a bright light illuminated the room behind Jasper's figure. Your heart skipped a beat. You were screwed for sure.

"Oh Jesus!" A familiar voice cursed. Monty covered his eyes before Jasper went to make an excuse. Monty didn't listen, and the two bickered while you quickly pulled up your panties and made yourself proper. "Jasper! How many times have I told you to stay away from her!" He scolded.

"Oh come on Monty-"

"Don't you try to get out of this! And you!" He pointed at you, as you closed the door behind you and watched him. Suddenly, you were very sober and very insulted. You glared at Monty as he looked at you.

"Careful what you say to me, Butler. I am the wife of your employer. And I am more likely to have the butler that displeases me fired than I am to have Jasper." You spoke matter of factly, leaving Monty speechless before you kissed Jasper on the cheek. You walked out and joined the party again. Confident. All seemed fine and marry. You continued your routine with Jasper, as your husband became more and more absent. That was until your Mr. hired a new maid. A little country girl by the name of, Maya.


	5. Chapter 5

Time is a funny thing. It's as fickle as the wind and just as damaging. Time seemed to slow down as you watched Maya walk across the dining room. You sat on the other side of your husband, delicately picking at your meal. The staff stood against the wall as they did at every dinner, waiting for orders. Howard encouraged small talk at the table. Or gossip about the neighbors and his colleagues. While most nights, you sat at attention and played along. Recently, something was bothering you.

That new maid was bothering you intensely. You watched her and found her to favor the attention of your most beloved butler. Who gave her more than you liked. You tried not to become jealous, but the way he smiled at her. It made your blood boil. As the days passed, you noticed Jasper distance himself from you. He would have Monty tend to you when he usually did.

The girls could sense when something was off, and so they took you out to whole days of shopping and drinking. All in vain.

"Oh Y/N, that color on you is absolutely Ducky!" Alice chimed as you came out of a dressing room.

"I suppose." You spoke, unenthusiastically. You stood in front of a full-length mirror and inspected your reflection.

"What's wrong?" Oleta demanded an answer. You simply shrugged and look at yourself in the mirror a few times over again.

"It's this new maid..." You started, but before you could finish your sentence, the girls were rolling their eyes.

"There is no point in becoming jealous over a maid, Y/N. Mr. Gould is not worth such emotions. Besides, if you can have a lover behind his back-"

"It's not Howard." You interrupted. "I'd prefer it to be that. It's...Jasper." A silence passed over your friends. You sighed and turned to the store employee. "I'll take it." You said, before going back to change. When you came out in your own clothes, they gave a serious eye.

"She's your maid, just fire her!" Dia practically shouted.

"That's suspicious. Besides, what would Jasper think of me?"

"Jasper is at your disposal, my dear. He has to follow every order you give him." Oleta recommended.

"I will not force my butler to continue our relationship!" You protested. All she did was a shrug as if that was your only option.

"It's not as if you can address it with him," Clarke mentioned.

"Well, why not? He's a logical person. There is no harm in addressing the issue."

"Y/N, you have made the single most dangerous mistake a married woman could make. In fairness, we probably should have warned you of this, but I thought it was obvious."

"And what is that, Oleta?"

"You fell in love, with your lover." She put it simply. And she was every bit right. You had. Helplessly, and hopelessly so. As you thought he had for you. But as you watched him drift farther and farther, the more it hurt. One afternoon, you sat in the parlor, when he walked in to give you your drink. He set the glass on the coffee table in front of you, before swiftly turning away to exit.

"Not even a kiss?" You inquired. Your voice sharp, and determined as you were. He stooped in his tracks, without a response. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of being waited on you in a while."

"My apologies Mrs. I've been attending to other matters around the mansion." The way he said Mrs hurt more than anything. As if you were a stranger.

"Yes, I suppose that maid must take up most of your time." He turned swiftly, his eyes wide with what could be equated to either fear or anger. Either way, he was not happy bringing her up.

"Y/N-"

"Do you take me for a fool, Jasper? I see the way you look at her and she looks at you!" He just stared at you.

"Y/N..."

"I suppose you prefer her company over mine then?"

"I never said that."

"Actions speak louder than words, Jasper." You were standing at this point. Your fists balled, and you spoke with grit teeth. You'd had enough of his games.

"Monty is right. This is dangerous, for both of us. It is only more suspicious if I continue to remain single. But Maya gives me a cover. My feelings for you will always remain, but Maya-"

"I've heard enough!" Your head ached. The sound of his voice alone pained you. Rage continued to build. "Get out."

"Y/N.."

"OUT!" And with your shout, he scampered out of the room. The more you watched them together, the sicker you felt. After that, Jasper tried to apologize. But you wouldn't have it. He wanted to be with someone else, let him. Besides, Monty was right. It was very dangerous.

"How is that new maid's performance?" Mr. Gould questioned at a meal. The mention of her name made your hair stand on end. It dawned on you, that you had the opportunity, to simply get rid of her by the request that she be fired. But when you looked up from your plate, Jasper's gaze caught you. Wide, and curious. He knew your power here. You sighed. You couldn't fire her without reason. Especially not the reason that she was flirting with your butler. And what if you did fire her? What would Jasper think then? He'd lose all respect for you. Not to mention, you'd be hurting him. 

"I suppose I haven't paid much attention." You bit the inside of your lip to keep yourself quiet. You gripped the cloth napkin on your lap in utter frustration.

"Her and Jasper appear to have entered a relationship." Your husband pointed out. You practically choked. Your breath became heavy as you tried to hold yourself back. Keep your breaths calm, and deep.

"Huh." You pretended not to notice. Though you fully hated every second that passed of that moment.

"Quiet the pair, aren't they." When you looked at them, Maya's smile stretched across her face in a gleeful and proud moment. Jasper, on the other hand, appeared nervous.

"Indeed." You looked down. You pretended to not be interested. You couldn't get that out of your mind. The thought of Jasper touching another woman the way he had you. Or someone else fawning over him the way you couldn't. It tore your heart apart. You felt sick to your stomach as the image refused to leave your mind. You felt tears inch their way up. You held it back as you excused yourself to the restroom. Jasper watching you with worried eyes as you left. As soon as you reached the privacy of the bathroom, you broke down. Allowing yourself to weep, and sob against the wood door behind you. You learned and slowly slid down as you attempted to keep the water from falling down your heated cheeks with a tissue. You gave yourself a strong moment, to stable yourself. Freshen yourself up, and return to the dining room.

The next morning, you asked for Jasper again. You stood face to face in the privacy of a guest room. He stood, his head held high, but his brow bent in concern.

"Does she know?" You finally croaked out. The room silent, other than your voices. "Of us."

"No." Jasper insisted. "Y/N, this doesn't mean-" He tried to approach you, but you turned away from him.

"I don't want to see you anymore." Your voice quivered.

"No...please."

"The two of you will continue to work here until you have found another job." You struggled. Shaking like a leaf, and falling like the fragile things surrounding the mansion.

"Y/N, don't do this. Please. This doesn't mean anything has to change."

"No Jasper. You're right, this is dangerous and it has gone on long enough. Since you prefer her over your mistress, so be it. Be with her." You barked.

"Don't you understand? If I get caught with you, my life is over. I may never work again, or worse. You don't get it, I need Maya." He tried reasoning, stepping closer to you. "I can't live without you...Y/N. I can't risk being taken away from you, and Maya...Maya isn't so bad if you only gave her a chance."

"Then I'm afraid you'll just have to live with Maya. You cannot have both of us." You walked past him when he reached out and gripped your arm tightly.

"Please, don't." He begged for the last time before you pulled your arm back and stomped out of the room. For the rest of the day, you felt the same rage fester and breed in your heart. A few nights later, you lay down with your husband, who again asked you about Maya's performance.

"She's...satisfactory I suppose. She's not Raven or Harper. Why did you hire her anyway?" You laid down as you spoke.

"Raven hired her as the head maid. I simply approved her. Why? Do you not like her?" He questioned.

"I wouldn't say she's the Cat's Pajamas." You fell asleep rather quickly, only to find yourself woken up by a knock at your bedroom door. Your Mr. slept through it entirely, and you made sure he was still dead asleep as you opened the door. You found on the floor, a single white glove, and a note. Your missing glove that had been gone since the day you moved in. You picked up the note as it read.

"Forgive me Mrs. Gould, but I'm afraid I misplaced your glove and have just found it tucked in my jacket pocket. As it appears I no longer have use for the glove of a woman who no longer holds my affections. I am returning it to you in hope your husband does not become suspicious of us. Though I suppose there is no need to worry of that any longer.

Sincerely, Jasper Jordan"

Your heart broke. He had stolen the article of clothing in an act of infatuation when he first met you. Before you started the affair. You closed your bedroom door behind you and stumbled to the long empty staircase in the dark. You let the tears fall one after the other as you sobbed. Grasping onto the glove, which smelled like him. What had you done? Surely Jasper would never forgive you for this. You threw aside the man you loved most in the entire world. You sat on the steps and hid your face in your hands. You jumped when you felt a hand on your back.

"Mrs." For the first time, Monty's voice was soft and gentle. "Are you alright?"

"Oh leave me be Monty. You've finally gotten what you wanted. Jasper is free of my clutches." You croaked out, through sobs. His hand rubbed circles on your back as he sighed.

"Y/N...I'm afraid I was incredibly wrong."

"What?" He brushed aside your tears and gave you an apologetic look.

"Jasper...I've never seen him like this before. He's absolutely torn apart. He drank himself to sleep on the master's booze the past two nights. I'm worried, to say the least." You shook your head in disbelief.

"Jasper...is with Maya. She-"

"Could never make Jasper as happy as you made him." The room went silent as he continued to comfort you. "My only request is that you continue to be careful. There are things about Howard you don't know. Vivian, his wife before you..."

"Died, I know."

"No doubt, Oleta has told you her theory. Y/N...She is not entirely wrong. Or...it appears that way." He took something out of his pajama pocket. A small notebook, that was old and tattered. "This was Vivian's." You took it cautiously, looking over the wrinkled pages. "Don't let him see you reading this." He warned, before saying good evening, and leaving you alone.

The next day dragged on, and you couldn't wait to see your girls again and tell them everything. To be able to confess everything to someone, and have acceptance and friendship. But unfortunately, Jasper waited on the group, as usual. You were unable to say a word about the glove, or even mention the situation. Out of fear of upsetting him. Since you had broken it off, Jasper mostly sulked around the Mansion. It only furthered your heartache. You would see Maya trying to cheer him up, which appeared to help a little. But only when she was around. 

The conversation with the girls was the usual. Gossip about neighboring families, and talking about trends and the paper. Suddenly, the conversation was interrupted by a loud crashing sound from another room. Loud shouting followed as you watched Maya run out from the kitchen and out into the big living room. Where you watched your husband, in a very uncharacteristic rage shout and scream after her. He called her name upon name, as he cursed her for being so clumsy that she ruin such an incredibly expensive suit of his. Your jaw dropped as he chased her out of the front of the door.

"You're fired! You mangy whore!" He yelled as she escaped with her small wails and cries followed her. Jasper jumped to chase after her. "Butler! You follow her out that door, and you'll lose your job as well!" His eyes were wide and panicked as he stopped. He looked around the room, and his eyes met yours. He fixed himself and cleared his throat as he apologized. "Fine then! Then if you're going to stay around here, clean yourself up. That messy mop of hair will have to go! No butler of mine will look so unkept and unclean! You're lucky I don't throw you out with her! In fact-"

"Oh leave him be!" You interrupted. Your husband's enraged eyes snapped to you. You'd never been so unsettled in your life. You'd never seen him act like this before. You found yourself struggling to stay strong. "You've just separated him from his girl! Leave the poor boy alone. He's always served you well!" You watched your husband take a few deep breaths as he glances between you and Jasper. Before he turned back to his colleagues who had followed him out.

"Very well." He fixed himself and left with his men, leaving you with the girls, and Jasper. Jasper stood. Visibly unsettled, and shaken up.

"Jasper.." You tried to speak to him, but he ignored you and stormed out of the room. The sound of an old grandfather clock filled the room as the silence embraced everyone in it. That was, until...

"What the actual hell just happened there!?" Oleta shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly, your whole world was turned upside down. As if, as soon as Maya passed out that front door, it set a fire. A slow fire that burned from the outside, in. A blue flame, hotter than anything ever felt before. The pain soaking your heart and mind in a depressing haze.

Jasper refused to talk to you. He'd do his job, and when he had to, he'd address you as Mrs, never your name. He barely even looked at you, his eyes would dart from object to object, but never you. You'd tried again, and again to apologize. But there was no talking to him. According to Monty and Raven, he was losing his mind. He was getting drunk any opportunity he had, often times incredibly hung over in the morning. It broke your heart to see him.

"Jasper stay. Just for a moment." You asked weakly as he turned to leave you in your office, after giving you your drink. He paused but didn't turn to attention. "Jasper I....I wanted to say how sorry I am. I truly am. I know how much she meant to you. But please believe me when I say I had nothing to do with it. If I had it my way-"

"I know you didn't. I know it was all his doing. She was clumsy and he was a brute," He interrupted, his back still facing you as he looked down at the floor, "and I know you're sorry." He walked out of the room, leaving you with that. Refusing to say anymore.

As days passed, since the incident with Maya, Howard had been acting up. Apparently, he was having troubles at work. As a result, he'd come home in an awful mood. Adjitated and violent. He too would try to drink everything away. Only he was loud. He'd rant and rave to you about how the government is bullshit, and the world is a piece of shit. Often, abstract concepts no one could really follow. But what's worse, is he started to take his aggression out on you, and the staff. Raven would serve him, and he'd shout at her that she was doing something wrong. Harper would be cleaning, and he'd yell at her because she was apparently missing things she really hadn't. But the worst was when he'd get aggressive with Jasper. He said awful things to him, calling him the most awful names in his ear.

"Leave him be!" You cried. Jasper looked at you with watery eyes. As if, he blamed you for it all. Howard shoved him away, and he shuffled out of the room. The worst was when Howard relentlessly pulled him by his hair. Only for Jasper to show up the next with everything buzzed away. Your heart dropped, as you watched him go about his work as usual. That soft twinkle in his eye gone and forgotten. 

Suddenly, you were reminded of the tragedy before you. With his outbursts like this, it seemed to get clearer and clearer. Mr. Gould had murdered his wife. The diary Monty had given to you, was hidden carefully in the pocket of a coat you hardly wore. Everything appeared fine until one entry detailed Vivian's experiences with a neighbor. In detail, she described an explosive affair she had with him. And how about a year after the affair had started. How Howard walked in on them. How he had blown up since then. How he beat her on a daily basis since. You almost couldn't believe what you were reading. As if you were reading a tragic novel written just for you. Yet the cursive letters and inc stains shook you from that fantasy. Her last entry shook you the most.

"Dear Diary,

I fear this may be my last entry. I am no longer allowed to leave my room. I am locked in day and night, only our maid is allowed to serve me my meals. At night Howard beats me and does things to me no woman of my social stature should know of. Unspeakable things I will never be able to escape. It has gotten worse over the past few nights. I know Howard's intention is to kill me for betraying him so. I only hope that someone might find this, and bring it to the court that he may be tried for my murder.

Vivian Gould"

It shook you to the bone when you read it. You went to Monty, one night. Who confessed that Mr. Gould had found the diary, and given it to him to destroy. You were so deadset on calling the police, to lock him up for good. But Monty wouldn't let you. He had already been tried and found not guilty. And no court would listen to a young woman like you. Monty promised to protect you from him, vowing that he wouldn't let Mr. Gould do the same to you. But that didn't stop your Mr from raging through the house. And yet despite how awful those fall nights got, you never expected what was to come. 

One night, you were getting dressed for bed. Dressed in an expensive nightgown your Mr had bought you. You found him staring at you, as you looked at yourself in the mirror.

"Is something wrong?" You asked, confused. He shook his head and took steps towards you. He brushed aside hair from your neck and kissed your neck. Sending shivers down your spine. It was such a gentle touch, and yet it hurt more than anything else.

"I've been thinking, my dear." He purred into your neck as one of his hands ran down your side uncomfortably. "I don't believe I've had the company of my darling wife in quite some time." You felt nauseous as the words rolled off his tongue. He was your husband, it wasn't as if you'd never been with him before. But, this was the first time since your arrival. It had been months. You didn't respond to him. You watched in horror at the reflection as his hands clawed at your flesh and his lips bit scars into your neck. When he reached down, you shifted away. Pushing yourself to the bed.

"I'm tired. Not tonight dear." Your voice shook, as he slowly followed you.

"Tired is no excuse."

"Not tonight, Howard." You insisted as he inched closer. Reaching out his suffocating hands to keep you close to him. "No." You whispered before his bitter lips crashed into yours. You felt sick to your stomach. You tried to pull again, but he held you there. In a weak fit, you tried again, and again to getaway. To no avail.

"Now now my dear." His voice was laced with an evil tone you'd never heard before. You shook in his arms as he forced you there. Unable to fight, or move away. Fear ran through your veins. "The responsibilities of a good housewife, include serving your husband." He chuckled. It felt so wrong, so, so wrong. You couldn't explain it exactly, but true terror racked your body. Unable to do anything, he forced you down on the bed. Tears fell freely down your cheeks till morning came.

You hadn't slept a wink. Lying there, motionless as he woke up and got ready. Kissing your pale cheek before leaving for work. It felt like an eternity that you had laid there. Watching as the blue morning light shined in through the curtains. You barely heard a knock on the door, either way, you wouldn't answer it. You heard the door open, and a few heavy steps echo on the marble floor.

"Y/N?" Jasper's voice asked as the door closed behind him. You didn't respond. You felt numb and weak. You imaged, this is what death felt like. "Jesus Christ Y/N, is that blood?" He set aside the tray and rushed to your side. He knelt down and shook your shoulder. "Y/N? Can you hear me? Y/N, please say something!" He became urgent. Sitting on the bed, and holding you in his arms as your limp body fell into him. He stroked your hair back, as he looked deeply into your red eyes. Worry, and panic clear in his. "What happened? What did he do to you?"

"J-Jasper...." You practically whispered as you started up at him. He cradled you in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Y/N. I'm so..so sorry." He wept, guilt sinking into his heart as he cried for your forgiveness. "I love so much Y/N, please forgive me. If I just-"

"No Jasper..." You groaned. "This wasn't your fault."

"But if I wasn't so-"

"No. There was nothing you could do, nor I." You reassured. He held you close to him, not letting you go for the rest of the day as he tended to you. If not for Jasper, you weren't sure what would have become of you.


	7. Chapter 7

"How is she?" The sting of your husband's voice struck you from behind the door of your shared bedroom. You shook delicately with illness as you laid on the expensive cotton sheets which kept you warm in your state of pain.

"No better I'm afraid." Raven's voice spoke in response. You watched the door with red, tired eyes.

"I'm off to work. Call for a doctor would you?" You heard the heavy footsteps walk off down the hall. Followed by the soft determined ones of Raven. A moment passed as you lay there, your hair sticking to you as sweat decorated your whole body. This had gone on for several days. Nausea, and the vomiting, and the aching. You felt week all throughout the day, only for your strength to return in the night when you'd wander the mansion till the sunrise. Of course, it was more or less an escape from the menace that was the man you slept next to. It had only been a few weeks since he hurt you, and since then it was like a beast had been subdued. He reverted back to his usual, calm, and professional demeanor. But nothing shook you away from the memory of that night.

As soon as your Mr left Jasper entered the room, and was by your side before you even had the time say hello. He put a hand to your forehead and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over you. His eyes once again searching your face for any sign of change. You looked up at him with a helpless smile. Ever since he'd found you that morning, Jasper had tended to you as if you were his most precious possession.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired." You replied, reaching up and running your fingers across his jawline and chin. Over the hairs that continued to grow. "You're growing it out now?"

"Like it?" Though his gaze of worry refused to budge, a small smile pulled at the edge of his lips. You nodded, and let your hand fall down his neck and arm till you found your finger intertwined with his. "Raven called for a doctor. He should be here in a few hours." His smile disappeared. You went to sit up from your place, causing Jasper to jump from his seat in caution. Once he realized you were only sitting up and not running to vomit your small breakfast up, he helped you get comfortable. "Hey." He brushed aside some hair behind your ear and looked deeply into your eyes. "You're gonna be okay. I promise you, everything will be alright. I'll make sure of it." You smiled at him, affectionately stroking his cheek as you tried to hold back not only tears but a wave of nausea that hit you. 

Suddenly you couldn't control yourself, your smile quickly disappeared and you jerked forward. Thoughts racing in your mind, as you tried not to throw up. You started to gag, and Jasper went running. Bringing you back a trash bin within a matter of seconds. It was embarrassing to have Jasper there to see you in such a state, to say the least. You tried to deny letting him see you like this but he wouldn't have it. He was going to take care of you whether you liked it or not. When the uncomfortable and painful moment passed, he took away the bin and set it in the bathroom for Harper to begrudgingly clean it. You felt bad making her clean up after you like that. Especially something so...vile. But Harper was nice, she only showed resistance to Jasper when he ordered her around like that. You'd be lying if you didn't find her reaction at least a little amusing.

Jasper kept you company and took care of you. Making you drink and eat what you could. Fearful that you would only vomit it back up again. He expressed his fear that you were coming down with the flu or polio. He was scared you'd either be sent away to get better, or you'd die in his arms. You assured him his worrying was in vain. But he brushed your reassurance aside, he wasn't going to let you go through this alone. None of them were. Monty, Raven, Harper, even Murphy the gardener. Who told you about how Jasper asked him for the flowers he left for you. And how he talked about you to him, as if you were an angel.

"Doctor Morris is here," Raven spoke as she entered the room, Jasper standing to attention and walking out of the room swiftly. You still had to keep up the illusion of a loving wife to that pig. Even to the doctor. The tall, older man stepped in with a frown stuck in place permanently.

"Mrs. Gould?" His voice was low and dull. You nodded, watching him as he approached the bed. Sitting down on the edge of the bed and opening his case. Raven entered and closed the door behind her. While Jasper and Monty waited outside. Monty leaning against the wall patiently, while Jasper paced or fiddled with his coat. Monty tried to calm him down but he ignored his friend. The doctor's examination was extensive, to say the least. He asked question after question, some you couldn't answer. At one point he massaged your lower back, and belly. Furrowing his brow at one point and then turning and asking about the last time you experienced a woman's week. He stood, and started packing up, lighting a cigarette as he closed the case.

"Well? Am I ill?" You asked, concerned as he gave you no answers up till that point.

"No, my dear, only pregnant." He said matter of factly as if he had the sentence a thousand times before. As if he was bored with it. "Roughly four months or so, if I'm correct. Should I call Mr. Gould for you? Tell him the happy news?"

"No!...no." You insisted. It wasn't his. If he knew at all he'd know something was wrong. Howard couldn't have children, he'd never been able to according to the girls. It was Jasper's. "Let me handle it." You begged with a fake smile. The doctor only nodded slowly, suggested you take certain vitamins and a bottle of pills he handed to Raven. Then he sighed and left the room slowly. Monty escorted him out. While Jasper flew in and to your side without hesitation. You stared at him. Your mind in such a state of shock, and confusion, and fear. Though the look on his face conveyed that more than yours.

"What's wrong?" He took your hand frantically and held it tightly, leaving sweet kisses over your fingers. "Y/N please speak to me."

"I'm pregnant." You whispered, unable to do anything else. His brow flew up in surprise.

"My God..." You nodded slowly, unable to stop the tears that fell down your pale cheeks. "Y/N..." He sat on the bed and held you close as you sobbed. Allowing the two of you to weep in each other's arms. The moment interrupted by Raven.

"Bullshit." She said, staring down at the glass bottle of pills in her hands. She shot them into a trash can, causing a loud 'thunk!' to grab your attention. She wiped her hands clean and put them on her hips. "The only pills doctors give you will drive you batshit crazy. I'll make you something really healthy if that's what you need!" She stood triumphantly at the edge of your bed. "You're only getting the best!" And she stomped off down the hall. You couldn't help but smile and laugh for a moment in amusement with Jasper. Allowing you to take a break from the intense moment of fear. You wiped away your tears as Jasper rubbed your back.

"Runaway with me." He sounded so determined.

"What?"

"Runaway with me, Y/N. Somewhere we can be married, and be safe. Somewhere far away. I'll get a job, I'll work night and day. We can be a family. The three of us." He begged, down on one knee at this point. "I love you Y/N."

"Jasper...we can't. We couldn't get far enough by the day's end. Howard would hunt us down, he'd kill us before we got the chance. A-And I can't just pack up and leave. There's too much at risk. What good would it do us to leave now?" Jasper paused and thought for a moment.

"Then we kill him."

"Mr. Gould is home early!" Harper shouted as she barged in. Jasper jumped from his place and scattered from the room without question. You fixed yourself up and waited for him to enter. Your heart pounding in your chest. Suddenly you became very aware of the small life you held within. Very aware of what he was capable of. Howard shuffled in practically, awkward with his head hanging low.

"What did the doctor say?" He flenched his fits on either side in a fidgety manner as his head raised from below his shoulders to above.

"Nothing to worry about." You croaked. "A small case of the flu. Nothing to worry about, it should pass." You lied, breathing heavily as you watched him nod his head. His eyes glancing away till they turned with him as he left. As soon as he was gone you relaxed, falling back into yourself. The next month felt like absolute hell. You harbored yet another secret from him. A secret that wouldn't be as easy to hide in time. You were running out of time. You considered a thousand plans, running them through your head over, and over again.

The nausea passed a few weeks later. And you were the belle of the ball once again. You made up your mind not to tell the girls a thing. Hell, all they knew was that your affair was over. And you were going to keep it that way. Pretending around them was the hardest thing for you. Several times Oleta questioned you about your standoffish behavior. But you brushed it off. When you got sick, they were worried he was repeating his crime.

One night, you found yourself overwhelmed. Stress was getting to you. A warm shower you decided, would do the trick. After dinner, you stepped into the tiled walls and for a moment you let yourself escape in the feeling of hot clean water washing over you. That was until you heard the curtain being pushed aside. You slowly looked over your shower to find Howard standing there. Starring at you with dark eyes. You swallowed, the painful feeling of dread stabbing through you from head to toe. When he touched you it felt like you were burning up. As if he was some kind of monster that stabbed you with every touch. He tried to kiss down the back of your neck. You yelped and pulled yourself away. 

You leaned against the lavender tiled wall, staring back him. Watching as the water forced his hair over his face. Quickly turning sinister, you swore you saw the devil in his eyes. You felt yourself start to shake. Watching in horror as he started moving forward. To escape, you tried to jump out. Only to slip. You could barely tell what happened by the time it did. You were caught by him, his arm hooking around your torso. Only to swing you around to the other side of the walk-in shower. Slamming your body into the wall across. You dropped to the floor, not moving. The pain hit your back intensely, you feared you were paralyzed for a moment. Everything happened so quickly all you felt was a pain. You watched his feet step out of the shower, as the hot tears fell down disappearing with the water of the shower.


	8. Chapter 8

The pain started immediately. After being thrown into a tile wall so hard it cracked, you were lucky you didn't get a broken rib. But the pain didn't go away. Roughly a few hours later, you felt this spasming pain in your gut. You stumbled out of the shower and tried yourself off, holding the tender flesh of your right side. When you saw Howard laying in bed peacefully as if nothing had happened. You shook with rage and hate. Anger coursed through your veins. You so desperately wanted to strangle him in his sleep. You slowly, and delicately dressed in your nightgown and shuffled out of the bedroom. There were plenty of guest rooms you could stay in.

You leaned against the wall of one of the hallways, gripping your stomach as small shots of pain coursed through you. Similar to the pain you felt during that time of the month. But you were...pregnant. Suddenly you remembered. The baby...Oh god. You slowly slid down the wall and huddled against it. You sobbed softly, holding your face in one hand, while the other grabbed your body.

You awoke the next morning in a guest bedroom you wondered into from the night before. The familiar jingling of gold and glass from a tray shook you from your pained slumber.

"Good morning darling." Jasper's voice spoke softly, kneeling so his eyes met your red ones as you laid there. His smile, so sweet, and gentle. So loving. It was like a beacon of hope, and happiness. If it weren't for Jasper, you don't know what you would have done. You greeted him with a soft smile, the saddest smile you could muster before you winced in pain. Not only was your side incredibly bruised, but you found the shots of pain in your stomach had not stopped. You struggled to get up, but with Jasper's help, you managed. He noticed the bruise forming on your back, and moved quickly to remove your entire nightgown to get a better look. He examined it with wide eyes. His gloved hands gently grazing the skin, causing you to wince. "That bastard." He mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Jasper..."

"Thank God he's out on business, or I'd-"

"He's out?" You asked, confused, and still rather dazed. Jasper nodded, with a furrowed brow.

"You don't remember? I watched him tell you over dinner the other night."

"It must have slipped my mind..." You mumbled, pulling your slip back over before you pulled your robe over your chilled form. Heating the mansion at this time of year was a hassle, to say the least. Jasper walked you out of the room and into the grand room to lead you to the kitchen to get you something to eat. As you laid your eyes on the scene, you came to find something incredible. You first noticed the decor of red and green, all over. The intricate ribbons lining the staircases, as well as beads and delicate glass decorations found themselves comfortable homes in every nook and cranny they could. Trinkets of reindeer and candy canes surrounded you. But the most incredible of all was the absolutely gigantic pine tree that stood triumphantly in the center of it all. You watched as Harper placed red and white balls upon it, while Raven was in charge of the number of lights wrapped around it. While Murphy stood the top of a scary tall ladder. Placing a bright golden star on top, while Monty held the ladder for support below.

"It's...Christmas?" You asked.

"In a week or so. Gould asked for us to decorate accordingly since you were too I'll to tend to it, 'like a proper wife'. He's instructed you, to throw a Christmas Eve ball." Jasper's voice was low and pained. As if he retold a bad memory.

"Good morning Mrs!" Harper called from down the stairs, where you stood on the balcony before it. She waved happily.

"Please, just call me Y/N. No more of this...Mrs...bushwa!" You called back, causing the small group to laugh in response.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Monty asked.

"Shall I make you something?" Raven offered.

"That would be lovely, thank you." She nodded with a smile and walked off to the kitchen. With Jasper's hand on your lower back, you went to walk down the steps. But you groaned in pain as you fell back, grasping onto the handrail to your left, and Jasper to the right.

"Wow, are you alright?" Jasper panicked as you sat down, you held your legs to you in pain. You cursed a few times as you rested your head back against the railing.

"Somethings wrong, something is very wrong!" You cried, clutching your stomach. Still dazed, confused, and suffering as the pain became more intense.

"Y/N!?" Monty called.

"Call the dr. Morris! Get him over here, now!" Jasper shouted orders down, and Monty shook his head before bounding off. Jasper tried to get you back to bed by walking, but you couldn't walk, the pain was too much. So he scooped you up in his arms, and rushed you to the bed, checking for a fever. You groaned and grunted in pain, cursing as Jasper watched in horror. Worry plastered over his face, he promised you everything would be okay. Soon you started bleeding. Jasper ran to the door, shouting for the doctor in a panic. It all became a painful, heart aching blur.

When the doctor asked what caused the bruise, you didn't hide the reason. But you didn't answer either. You just glared at him. He handed a bottle of pills to Jasper before excusing himself. Jasper didn't say a word. He drew you a bath and helped you in it while Harper took care of new clothes and sheets. Throwing away the blood-soaked ones. Words were hardly exchanged as they helped tend to you, Jasper rarely leaving your side for days on end. They would speak to you, but you found it hard to even open your mouth for food. You felt the most bizarre sensation of emptiness and numbness. The loss was so great. You never realized how much you wanted it before. You never planned on it, but the pain hurt more than your bruises. One of the nights, you woke up to find Jasper with his legs swung on the other side. Hunched over, crying.

"Jasper?" You croaked.

"He's a murderer Y/N...I can't do it anymore. I can't let him do this to you. To us."

"I can't just-"

"He killed his wife before, he won't hesitate to with you!" The first tears fell down your pale cheeks. You were so sick of it. Of crying so much, of so much pain and abuse. "We have no choice. Either we run away, or we kill him!" You looked over his shoulder. When he saw your tears, he crawled over and held you in his arms. You held one another as you cried. "I will protect you with my life Y/N. And I promise. I won't ever let him touch you again." He rubbed your back comfortingly.

Soon, the monster returned. He walked in acting as if nothing had changed. He even greeted you with a smile and a hug. Each time he touched you, Jasper had to hold himself back. The hardest part of faking the smiles, and the conversation as you told him of your plans for the Christmas Eve celebration. Howard invited nearly everyone he knew. The house was practically filled to the brim with strangers, as you chatted and conversed. You held yourself together when you were questioned about your, "illness". Jasper kept a close eye on you. Not trusting anyone around you. Live music played as you looked over your shoulder every few minutes, to find Jasper or Monty, or Raven. One of them was in sight at any time. Soon, people started to file out. Their drivers taking them into their cars, some stumbling from a few too many drinks.

Well into the early morning, people lingered. You practically had to kick them out to leave them be. Your Mr drunk himself waved goodbye before wandering back inside. You later found him in his study. Leaning over the fireplace with a drink in his hand. He stared intently, his eyes darkly brooding. The room was dark other than the warm light from the flames.

"Merry Christmas." You chimed with fake happiness.

"Merry, fucking, Christmas." He cursed, sipping his drink.

"Is something wrong darling?"

"Yeah. You." He slurred, his evil eyes turning over to your figure.

"Me?" You froze. His wrinkles carved into his face, a sneer crept across. His eyelids low from his drunken state.

"Yes...you...you..skank!" He downs the rest of his drink before throwing it at you. You flinch as it hits the wall behind you, shattering into a million pieces with a loud crash.

"H-Howard."

"I got a call from the doctor, the other day. Asking about you." You stood, petrified. "Asking about your condition after your little...incident." His clunky feet shuffled towards you, as you ducked into a corner of the room. Between a wall, and a bookcase. "He was worried, considering the state of your mental health, and how long you had been...p-pregnant!" He spat out his crude words as he got closer and closer. His eyes widening under his heavy brow as they glared at you.

"Howard-"

"SLUT!" He cried, grabbing your arm, and throwing you across the room. You landed harshly on the floor, shaking and stuttering. Trying to keep yourself together in some pathetic way. "I bring you here! To this palace! I saved you from the streets, and the crazy groups of villains and whores you came from! You....you should be GRATEFUL! I SAVED YOU! I saved you a-all...all of you...whores...." He was talking about his exes. The ones who left him, and ran away. All, expect.

"Y-You're a monster." He pulled yourself up by his desk. Leaning on it, so you faced him with your head held high. Your toes facing each other, as you kept yourself standing. "You didn't save...anyone. Anyone but yourself. You brought us here, to use and abuse use. Every last one. And when you didn't get what you wanted...YOU KILLED THEM!" You shouted with hate and pain. Your heart raced with a sense of fear, as well as liberation. At that moment you felt free. He turned back to you.

"You're just like the rest of those dames. You were nothing before me! You are NOTHING!" He lunged at you, falling forward so each brute hand was firmly placed on either side of you while his hot breath blew in your face. He panted the disgusting scent of alcohol and pain into your face as he glared. "Tell me...d-darling. Who was it, you favored? Hm? Who else will I have to kill...after you? After I tear you apart and dispose of you like the dirty bitch you are." His hand reached, and grasped tightly around your throat. Quickly choking you.

"Me." You watched, as the heavy blade found it's place happily within your Mr's shoulder. Almost slicing the monstrosity in half. It planted nicely in the large mass of flesh. You flinched, a splash of his dark red blood greeted the soft flesh of your face. He let out a horrified shriek before he looked down at the blade lodge deep in his body. His grasp quickly left you as he spun around and swung for the culprit. An almost limp hand slapped across Jasper's face which set him back. 

Mr. Gould, despise the ax, managed. He lunged at the young man. His eye wide with such intense rage and hate, the look alone tore Jasper apart. He grunted as his knuckles flew into Jasper's cheek. He fell back into a bookcase, dropping again when Gould came down on him as he grasped his hands together and slammed down hard on his chest. He let out a cry of pain as he and several books littered the study floor. Jasper struggled to breathe for a moment before chocking once again. Two hands, giant in comparison, wrapped around the boy's neck and presses down. He struggles underneath the behemoth as the pressure increases and soon he can't breathe at all. He gasps and kicks and fights for his life. He is powerless. 

Jasper's eyes flutter as his flushed cheeks soon become pale and his lips turn blue. His legs wiggle helplessly, he arms press at the monster's face and chest. Jasper watches his face, bright red, wrinkled and scrunched to the point of no recognition. Until sees the blade of the ax in his shoulder, suddenly drive deep into the face. It plants itself deep within from the top all the way down to his lips. The pressure loosens before the limp body falls to the floor beside him. Jasper gasps for air before quickly shuffling back against the bookshelf and watching the lifeless body.

He then watches at the blade is removed, and driven in deeper and further. Again, again, again, and again until he watches the face and head of Mr. Gould disappear. He watches you do this until he can't take it anymore. Still rubbing his bruised neck, he reached out and tugs at the skirt of your dress to get your attention. 

"S-Stop...Please-Stop Y/N, he's dead." He croaks as his gloved hand pulls at your dress and holds your ankle. You stand there panting for a long moment. Tears falling down your cheeks and landing on your neck and chest and sob and scream. Your arms sore, you make one last final blow, only for there to be nothing left for it to destroy and it lodges in the wood floor of the mansion. You let out a horrifically triumphant scream at the body before crumpling to the floor with Jasper. He wraps his arm around you and holds you tight to his chest as you sob. 

First, you felt liberated and justified. You felt as though you yourself had brought down the big bad beast and everyone was safe. You felt free, until that moment quickly past the reality of what you did hit. Confusion and perversion fled through your body as it all came crashing down. 

Run. Run, and never look back. 

"Write me when you get somewhere safe," Monty demanded.

"You're welcome anytime once we're settled. That goes for all you. We can't...thank you enough." Jasper managed.

"Get the hell outta here! You'll need a good head start before we torch the place!" Raven called from the door. Monty nodded, and they gave one another a tight hug. Leaving their foreheads resting against one another for a moment.

"I love you, brother," Jasper whispered.

"I love you too." The two of you took off, leaving the car at a train station, and catching a train west. To go where the world took you. Hand in hand.


End file.
